love of a death god
by darkeyezblue
Summary: used some stuff from an anime called death note. first lemon. brutal honesty please.


You know, being a Death God isn't always the best thing. Flying around, bored until a human does something that you find remotely funny is just bothersome! Not being seen, having no one to talk to, hey I can have a nice intelligent conversation if I really wanted!

Then again, being in the human world is a hell of a lot more fun than the Death God world. There all we seem to do is gamble. Gamble for what you ask? Nothing! Absolute nothing! There is nothing but rocks, and sand there! 

So that is another reason why I am in the human world, another is because I so happened to have ''lost'' my spare notebook! Yeah like I can even say that with a straight face!

All I can say is that I am now floating above the heads of high school students, next to the only human that has ever made me want to be human. I mean this girl had long soft mahogany coloured hair with red tints in it, deep chocolate coloured eyes that you could see into her soul. 

But the best part, the best part of all is her body! She stood around 5''3 to my 6''5 frame. Slender with curves the girls would die to have, flawless porcelain skin that blushes constantly, a tight ass that I'm sure you could bounce a penny off, and tits that look the right size to fit in your hands! Well…preferably my hands, but lets not get ahead of ourselves here.

As a Death God, it is forbidden to fall in love with a human, without their being consequences. The human can either die, or become a Death God themselves! Now some people would choose the Death God option, but the only problem with that is you have to kill a human to gain their life span so that you yourself wont die!

Its not an immortal lifestyle without taking others lives! And I somehow doubt that Bella could do something like that, even for me.

''Edward, class is starting so don't distract me ok?'' my love asked. I would do anything for her, so naturally I just sat there floating next to her. Growling lowly at all the boys who stared at her ass as she walked by them. 'At least they didn't get to stay in her room all night like I do' I thought with a smug smile on my face.

After school had finished, I followed her out to her truck. I hate this thing! I keep thinking about pushing it off a cliff, but then she would never forgive me, and I wouldn't like that.

''Oh crap, I forgot my biology book. I'll be right back ok? You can wait in the truck if you want?''

So sweet! She knows I'm fine with floating in the air, and yet she still asks if I want to sit down! Another reason why I'm so in love with her!

''No no its fine. I'll be right here.''

And off she went. I just float there watching her ass sway naturally with each step as she disappeared back into the school.

After about 5 minutes of waiting, I figure that she may have stopped off at the bathroom, however, after a further 10 minutes, I decided to see what the hold up was! 

Turning the corner towards her biology class room was when I heard it. A muffled cry, a hard slap that resonated in my ear drums, and harsh words coming from inside the class room!

Looking through the glass window, I finally saw something that made my blood boil, and my temper flare!

In that class room, was Bella, with a bruise marring her beautiful face, with a hand wrapped around her throat. That hand belonged to one Jacob Black!

She had told me about him once, about how they were friends, but he always wanted more than she could give. Making him much more determined to the point where she would no longer see, or talk to him, she was terrified of this boy!

''Jacob, please let me go, you really hurting me, and your scaring me.''

''Hurting you? I'm hurting you? What about all the times you turned me down? Huh? That was you hurting me! Never giving me the chance to show you how good it will be! Well…since you wont let me willingly…..I'll just have to do it the hard way then wont I?''

You could see her trembling against the wall where he had her pinned. The only way to kill a Death God was to fall in love with a human, then write the name of who ever was going to hurt them in your own notebook. Well…..I only need to do the other thing, as this is just to painful to watch. At least I know that she will live a longer life due to my life span being transferred to her after I die.

I walk into the class room as she starts to plead Jacob to not follow through with his threat. I know when she see's me, because her eyes widen, and she stops struggling momentarily, giving the low life scum the wrong impression, thinking that she wants him.

''I wont let him do this to you Bella! If I take his life then mine goes to! I'd rather die than you being hurt by this so called man! I love you Bella! Please don't forget me?''

Taking my notebook, I flip to a clean page, all the while watching Bella's face. Her reaction to my declaration, will go with me into what ever after life us Death Gods have! 

Looking at her expressionate eyes, that show for some strange reason, love as she watches me as I prepare to write his name into my notebook, is spectacular.

Jacobs grunting causes our gaze to fixate on him, my pen still touching the paper, drawing the line for the top of the J for Jacobs name, Bella simply says something that stopped both me, and Jacob Black! 

''Please don't! I love you to Edward!'' 

''Edward? Who the hell is Edward Bella? Your mine, so now if you don't mind, I'm going to take what is mine!''

Before I could do anything further, Bella had taken a page from her notebook and touched Jacobs hand with it. 

''Edward is my boyfriend and he's right behind you now Jacob! Please just let me go!''

Jacob turned, and his eyes widened as he saw me! I smirked! This was going to be fun!

''How the hell did you get in here? I didn't hear anyone else come in!''

I just ignored him as I walked towards him as he hurriedly moved from in front of Bella to the other side of the room! Clever, but still so stupid considering that I will always be able to catch him if he tried to run!

''Well….I guess I don't need to ask Bella why she has hand printed bruises on her now! Who the hell do you think you are harassing MY girlfriend? If she says no once, do you really think that she needs to say it again for it to get through your thick skull? Bella come here sweetheart, let me have look at what this DOG has done to you!''

She tentatively walked over to me, and placed her cheek against my chest. Taking her wrists in my hands, I looked at the bruises on her arms and the bruise on her face.

I looked at Jacob, and back at Bella. Leaning down to Bella's ear I whispered for only her to hear ''I'll just have a 'talk' with this MUTT, then we can go home ok?'' 

For appearances, I kissed her full on the lips, making sure to show Jacob just who Bella truly belonged to! 

It was our first kiss, and it was amazing! Her soft warm lips moving against my rough ones. Slipping my tongue in her mouth made it even better! Then she moaned! She 'FUCKING' moaned! Now I have to sort out the mutt, then my 'problem', hopefully Bella will help! Hey I'm a guy! don't judge me! If you saw her you would understand!

After that immense kiss, she left the room to wait for me at the car. I saw Jacob watching her as she walked away.

''Now that Bella has left, what should I do with you? Hmm? I would say that I wouldn't mind dismembering you for being ungentle manly towards a woman, especially when that woman is mine!''

Like the idiot he is, he just stood there looking at me. My god, he really is dense!

He just stood there waiting for something to happen, either that or he thought that he could actually do some damage to me! The thought nearly had me laughing out loud at the sincere stupidity of it!

I walked up to him, backing him against the wall…marvellous…just how he had Bella, except I'll do more than bruise his ugly face!

With a swift punch to the stomach, and a knee into his groin, I had him on the floor groaning in pain.

''Come near MY Bella again, and I'll do a hell of a lot more damage then you ever thought possible. And that my friend is a promise!'' 

And with that, I walked out the class room, round the corner, and started floating out the doors! Hey if only he can see me, might as well make him seem a bit on the Looney side, don't you think?

Bella was at the car waiting for me as I floated up to her. I got into the car as she started it up and made for home. The tension in the car was unbearable! I mean, I just told her that I loved her, and would happily die for her, just to hear her say she loved me to, but did she mean it? Or was she just saying it out of guilt for not feeling the same way?

By the time I had come out of my musings, we were home, well at her house, but I started to call it home since that is where I am most of my time anyway!

''I'll meet you in my room. Going to make dinner for Charlie, then I'll be right up!'' with that, she gave me a kiss on my cheek, and went into the kitchen as I floated up to her room.

About an hour later, she finally comes upstairs and sits on her bed. Taking a deep breath, she turns to me, bottom lip between her teeth, and a determined look in her eyes. 

''Edward, did you…..did you mean what you said? About loving me, or was that just wishful thinking on my part? Because, I meant it when I said it back! I couldn't imagine you not existing because of me.''

Wow! Now I'm stumped! She actually meant it!

Wait, what? She thought I didn't mean it? Silly girl!

Floating over to where Bella sat on her bed, I softly landed so that I was sat next to her, placing my arm around her shoulders, hugging her to me.

''Bella, my love, I meant every word I said back there! Seeing you like that, it hurt me so much! Seeing you in any type of pain tears me apart inside. I love you, more than you can imagine, more than I am allowed, well….I'm not even allowed to.''

Turning her face towards me, I place a chaste kiss on her lips, slowly backing away, giving her the choice to do what she wants. With me, the choice will always be hers!

As I start to lean away from her further, she shocks me by straddling my lap, putting her right over where I ached for her.

I knew she felt what she did to me, when she wiggled her hips trying to get closer. Kissing her deeply, tangling my tongue with hers, I rolled us onto the bed, so that she was beneath me.

I could feel her running her fingers through my hair, tugging on it sent electrical tingles straight down to my already hard member. 

Her fingers started undoing the buttons on my shirt as I was kissing down her jaw to her neck. Ripping the shirt off the rest of the way, I went back to my ministrations on her neck whilst running my hands up her sides, under her t-shirt.

Leaning up, she took off her shirt, leaving her in only her jeans, and dark blue push up bra. Hello ladies! We haven't been introduced yet, but we will be!

Whilst lost in my little fantasy about her, I didn't notice her unclasp her bra until it landed on my head!

Staring right at me, were the most perfect set of tits that I could ever imagine seeing! And they were on a very half naked, red faced Bella.

''Don't be embarrassed love, you are absolutely perfect! My imagination couldn't create anything as magnificent as you, please don't be shy!''

Her breathing picks up as I continue to kiss down her neck, down her collarbone, and down her right tit, taking her nipple in my mouth. 

Nimble fingers that were scratching at my shoulders return to tugging at my hair, holding me close to her chest. I nip, tug, bite (gently of course), and pull with my mouth on her nipple, feeling, and hearing what I am doing to her.

A sound of a zipper registers in my mind, before I realise that it is my zipper that she is undoing, she kneels in front of me, and takes me in her mouth.

I could feel my eyes roll into the back of my head from the sheer pleasure of her mouth! If this is what it feels like to have her mouth on me, then I really cannot wait till I am inside her, where no one has ever been before, until now!

The tightening of my balls alert me to my impending release. I try to get her off me, but she continues on, sucking harder, and swallowing around me. Without warning, she lunges forward till I am touching the back of her throat instantly making me cum in her mouth!

Pulling her up from under her arms, I kiss her passionately, pouring everything I feel for her into the kiss.

Laying her down, I finish removing the rest of our clothing, trailing my fingers up the inside of her thigh, up to where I intend to go. 

When I finally reached her pussy, I could see and feel how wet she was for me. Running two fingers from bottom to top, I gathered her moisture, and put my fingers in my mouth, tasting her essence!

Groaning as I pull my fingers away, I look into her eyes, making sure that she wanted to go forward with this, or stop and carry on how we were, just going along as if this never happened.

Her answer was to wrap her arms and legs around me tightly, whilst whispering against my lips ''Please Edward….Please make me yours!''

Gently, I guided myself into her wet, tight, warm pussy, only stopping at her barrier. Knowing that this would hurt her, I told her to squeeze as much as she could if was too much. 

Pushing through, I heard a small yelp of pain come from between her lips as she ground her teeth together. Stopping my movements, I caressed her cheeks, and kissed away her tears telling her over and over how much I loved her, and how sorry I was that this action of love between us had hurt her.

After about a minute or so, Bella wiggled her hips, telling me she was fine to continue. I started with a slow and steady pace, that was until she decided she wanted me to move deeper, harder, and faster.

Willingly, I obliged! I would always do as she asked!

Picking up the pace of my thrusts, and angling her hips so that I went deeper inside of her, I moved one hand down to where we were joined and started to rub her clit. Her moans, and breathy calls of my name were telling me that I was doing something that she obviously liked.

Chanting her name like a prayer, and laying kisses on her neck and face, I could feel the tell tale signs of my impending release coming nearer. 

Once again, I picked up my pace, and rubbed vigorously on her clit to ensure she came before me! Her pleasure comes before my own, it always will!

After a few more passes of my thumb on her clit, Bella cries out my name as she climaxes under me. Watching her come undone caused my own orgasm to crash over me.

Rolling over onto my back, I brought Bella over to lean her head on my chest. Still trying to get my breath back to normal, I pull the covers over our tired, sweat covered bodies, and wrapped my arms around the most important person in my world.

Looking down at her, I was met with her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes that showed me all the love she felt for me. I knew mine conveyed exactly the same to her.

Her breathing evened out, I watched as she fell asleep with a smile on her lips, and a blush on her cheeks, my thoughts went back to how the day went. From her waking up, to now with her in my arms, when I wasn't sure she would feel the same way about me.

A small thumping noise brought me out of my thoughts. I brought my ear to Bella's chest, where her heart was….no that sounds like normal, so its not that…..but its still there! Going down further, the thumping noise became clearer the closer I got to her stomach.

I could hear it clearly now! The thumping noise was coming from inside her, where her womb was! 

No one has ever told me that Death Gods could reproduce! Then again, ho would they know if they never left the Valley? 

A grin so big that it could split my face in two emerged! Bella and I created another being! I would tell her first thing after she woke up. 

Snuggling up to Bella, I wrap my arms back around her, and close my eyes in a pretence to sleep knowing that no matter what, I would never leave them! Bella was my life, and now this little miracle just brightened it more!

No one can take me away from them! They would have to kill me first!


End file.
